Master Chief
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: Master Chief is sent to the Red vs. Blue world and needs to learn to chill but not let your guard down. Has chibi jaegers, Reds, Blues, and MASTER CHIEF! AHHHHH! *ahem* and the walking dead in it at some point just the zombies and like two three characters not much but here you go! Plus you get to be in it toooooo! Hope you enjoy my lovelies! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Master Chief or John went to his room and fell asleep after a long day of kicking arse and taking names he would finally get some well deserved rest. He just had gotten his last piece of armor off and night clothes on he walked over to his bed and plopped on it and snored with his face in his pillow.

 ** _Meanwhile at The Shatter dome_**

" MISSSSSOOOUUUURRRRIIIIII!" Striker yelled Missouri walked in the room.

" WHAAATTTTT?!" She screamed at him coming from nowhere.

" Nothing just wanted to wake you up." Striker smirked at this

" Really?" She asked tilting her head side ways and looking disgusted at him

" Yeah!" Missouri closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose.

" COME ON!" She yelled pouncing on Striker. Striker laughed and rolled on top of her

" Ha I win!" He said in a tone that made Missouri go in killer mode.

" NO. YOU. DONT!" Missouri hissed rolling on top of him then punched him hard enough in the chest to knock the wind out of him.

" Missouri." He wheezed.

" What." She hissed.

" You win." He groaned in pain Missouri got off him and walked back to her room and laid down. Curling up against the wall she slowly drifted to sleep then something started her awake.

 _' Missouri.'_ She heard a voice over her conn. pod.

 _' If this isn't an emergency than I'll hurt ya badly.'_ She said mono toned yet tired

 _' But it is an emergency.'_ he whined back

 _' Okay what's the emergency?'_ She asked giving in

 _' Uh you remember the Kaiju you adopted?'_

 _' Yeah why.'_

 _' She's in my room.'_

 _' That's why it was ungodly quiet in my room.'_

 _' Uh can you please come get her?'_

 _' Sure be right there say, how did she get in your room, she was in my room just before I went to see what Striker wanted.'_

 _' I don't know but she's looking at me like you do when you want something from me, please hurry.'_ Missouri giggled at his voice.

 _' Okay Wash be right there.'_ And with that she signed off and ran to Washes room. She opened the door and saw Sakkara curled up next to Washington she giggled.

" Help me. Ah its vibrating!" Wash whisper shouted. Missouri laughed and took Sakkara she turned smaller like a cat and curled up in Missouri's arms.

" She's no harm. She just wanted to stay warm, and since she knew you were the only other person she really liked, she came to your room." Wash looked at the sleeping form of the kaiju.

" What if its a trick?" he asked looking from her to the kaiju

" Than we'll have to destroy her." Missouri said eyeing Wash. His eyes drifted over her body then flicked back to her eyes. She looked at him sideways

" You alright?"

" Um Yeah! Just fine!" He laughed nervously.

" Well I'm taking my kaiju and going to bed. Goodnight." She walked out of his room shutting the door behind her. Wash ran after her

" Missouri!" She stopped and turned around.

" Yes Wash?" Wash looked at her and a slight blush appeared across his cheeks.

" Uhh can I sleep over in your room?" Missouri turned completely around to face him.

" You really Did miss me didn't you?" Wash started to turn into a tomato he knew he missed her even from another room.

" Y-Yes." Missouri looked at the kaiju that was now awake starring him down she then turned into a kitten and jumped on Wash he looked at it with amazement and cuddled with it.

" Well it seems that Sakkara wants you to stay too." Missouri Turned around and continued walking to her room. " What ever you do don't make any loud noises you'll scare the kaiju and newt will come running."

" Got it." Wash said walking in the room. Sakkara went to her bed and curled up starting to drift to sleep. He laid on the bed and pulled Missouri next to him he flipped her over on the other side of him so She would have the wall. She didn't care she was too tired to acknowledge that she was in the same bed as he. She felt his hand moving along her Waist it sent cold chills up her back, Wash smiled and moved closer to her Missouri purred at his warmth then jumped at a sudden light. She saw a sleeping man in her room Wash scrambled to the light switch and flipped it on starring at the man turning into a wolf Missouri looked at the man as her started to stir she jumped slightly as his eyes suddenly snapped open causing wash to lunge forward. The man put his arm up causing wash to bite his forearm he grunted in pain as the blood trickled down his arm. The man slung Wash to the wall causing him to yelp in pain as he slid down the wall Missouri looked at the man and ran to him causing him to lunge at her with the bloody arm she grabbed it and stopped him in his tracks she held the arm her muscles shaking and when he looked down he saw the blood was gone.

" Who are you?" He asked wide eyed Missouri looked at him confused.

" THE QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU?!" She shrieked trying to hold his arm up. He looked at her and tilted his head.

" You're surprisingly strong." He yawned looking at her tired. He fell over asleep and Missouri Took her two fingers away from his pressure point in him neck.

" What just happened." She looked at the audience then at the bodies on the floor. " I know what it looks like but... that's not how it went down dog! He hit us FIRST!"


	2. Chapter 2

BTW Cherno Alpha is a girl in this one and Crimson typhoon is a guy. plus Master chief went stupid after he got there but he will still be awesome as ever! And you'll be introduced in this chapter! YAY! You already have a history with everyone! So ENJOY! The next chapter will be all your songs that describe your personality.

* * *

Wash looked around and saw that the man was not on the floor no more, He felt really sore. It must have been a dream, he got up and ran to the infirmary (just to check) and saw Missouri there with the man from the night before he still had his armor on and was awake and talking to Missouri. Wash hid around the corner and listened.

"Hi!~" Chief said childishly. Missouri smiled

"Um. Hi Master Chief, say how did you get here?"

"I-I donno!~" he sang Missouri held in her laughter.

"A-are you*Snickers* okay?" He looked at her

"I Dooooonnnnnnoooooooooo!~" Missouri bit her knuckle trying to stop from laughing.

"OKAY OKAY! U-um I have no more questions." He looked at her.

"NOOOOO! ASK ME MORE QUESTIONS!~" Missouri couldn't hold it in any longer she laughed hysterically.

"HOLD ON HOLD ON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! okay okay! Where do you come from?"

"I cooooommmeee frrrroooommmm hhhhhaaaaaalllllooooooo!~" he sang. Missouri giggled

"Halo huh?"

"YEEEEEAAAAHhHh!~"

"Well I donno where I'm from." she said (its obviously in her name) Chief looked up at her the hugged her.

"I'm sorrrrrryyyyy!~" he said squeezing her tighter

"AIR!"

"Oh sorrrrryyyy!~" He let go of her she breathed then looked at him

"What's your name?"

"MMYYYYYY NAAAAMMMMMEEEE IS JOOOOOHHHHHNNNNNN! WWWWHHHAAATTTTSSSS YOOOOUUUURRRRSSSS!~"

"I already told you that John."

"Tell me again I forgot!~"

"My names Missouri." She smiled "I Have to go check up on my friend." By 'friend' she meant Wash

"Don't Leeaaavvveee!~" Missouri sighed she's way to nice to decline

"Fine." She said "But I'll Still get him in here!~"

"H-How?~" Missouri smirked

"Like this, Washy!~ I neeed yoooouuuuu!~" Wash cringed and slapped his face and walked around the corner

"Y-Yes?" he asked blushing. Missouri smiled

"Hi!" His face was a deep shade of crimson. "So This is The Master Chief as you've heard."

"Wha?! How'd you know I was around the corner?!"

"I didn't but I do now." Wash face palmed he shouldn't have said anything.

"So what's up?"

"This is so cool! watch!~"

"ONLY THE STRONGEST WILLLL SSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUURRRRVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!~" he sang Missouri laughed

"Now I need you to stay here with me."

"Oh so my great Jaeger leader needs help from a rank 6 huh?" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yes the leader needs help from your rank I'll be right back," She got up and started to walk out the room she stopped at the door way and looked back. "Oh and trainings today Washy." She smiled and winked at him. He blushed and looked at the chief he wasn't in the bed no more we was stumbling after Missouri saying:

"COOOOOMMMEEE BBBAAAAACCCCKKKKK! IIII LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE YYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!~"

"No you don't!" Missouri yelled over her shoulder. Wash Flushed and he scowled at the chief.

"Hey she's mine!" Chief looked at him.

"ONLY THE STRONGEST WILLLL SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUURRRRVVVIIIIIIIIIIIVE!~" He sang still stumbling after her.

"YO! I JUST TOLD YOU SHE'S MINE!"

"I'M NOBODIES!" Missouri yelled.

"I'LLL KISSSS A GIRRRRRLLL AND IIII'LLL LIIIIIIKKKKKEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!~" He sang.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KISS HER!" Wash yelled. He ran after chief.

 **Meanwhile**

You were sitting on your (Insert device) Reading this story in your room enjoying the stupidity of the two men you smiled and turned off (device) and walked around in your room thinking what if they are real. What if what happened was real. What if it happened to you? You shook off the thoughts and sat on your bed it was already night you sighed and went to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

You opened your eyes with strangers looking at you, your eyes widened and you sat up.

"Wh-Where am I?!"You screeched the girl with long blackish brown poufy hair winced

"SHHHH! chiefs still sleeping!" she said

"WHAT THE?!" you looked around at the others and started to freak out

"Yo I just said chief is still asleep so quiet down. Geez I know being sent to a different universe is nerve wracking but really do you half to over react?" She asked

"Who the Hell are you."

"No. Honey the question is who the Hell are you." she snickered. you looked at her

"Fine. My names (Y/n), now tell me who you are." She smirked

"I'm Missouri," She looked at you smiling. "And with us we have my sister Gipsy, My Best friend Striker, Team mate Cherno, Crimson, Coyote, Tacit, and Romeo. And my family of reds and blues. I'm assuming you know all of us already."

"What? How do you know your stories?"

"Because this isn't the first time we've had a visitor from the real world. Remember The walking Jaegers?" Missouri asked you nodded. "Well that's when the reader was already in there but found us this time we found you."

"This cant be happening."

"Oh its happening sweetheart."

"Come on!"

"Welcome back (Y/n)." Missouri smiled. "Now the rest of you guys go do your original business."

"What about me?" You asked. Missouri turned to you and smiled

"You get to stay here with drunken donuts." Missouri chuckled and walked out of the room. You rolled your eyes and looked to the right where Master chief was staring at you.

"What are you looking at?"

"Are you from HAAALLOOO?~"

"No."

"The COVENATNT IS SOOO OVER RATTTEEEEEDDD!~" He sang you face palmed. Today was going to be a long day.

 **Later**

"Bad news everyone," Missouri said. You looked at her, everybody decided to camp out in your room in the infirmary so you didn't feel alone.

"What is it?" You asked

"I just got orders from command to E-vac the building." You sat up.

"Why?" You asked worry knitted in your voice.

"Cause Daryl opened up a portal and brought two zombies that bit almost all of our techs." Missouri closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand on her hip. "He just ruins everything with zombies." Missouri said. You sighed then smiled.

"Are we gonna go on a another zombie adventure?" You asked. Missouri caught on to what you were saying and her mood instantly brightened.

"You up for it (Y/n)?" She asked with a smirk. Wash looked between you two and sighed.

"You two are just made for trouble." He said gathering his gear.

"Doonnt you lay a finger on hhhheeeerrr!~" Chief said to Wash as he stood up.

"Why would I hurt my best friend?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You may be a fraud." He said. Wash face palmed.

"With all do respect sir, what ever just what ever." He said sharpening his sting blade.

"You know that's a good idea Wash." Missouri said. Wash blushed and you rolled your eyes. "Everybody ready your weapons." You started to get frustrated.

"I don't have a weapon!" You yelled.

"Quiet. You'll attract zombies and scare Caboose and Chief." Missouri said. "And as for a weapon you wont have none until we get to the armory..." She looked down sadly

"Fine." You say. "But don't push me in front of you li-"

"Shh!" Missouri said. "You hear that?" You heard foot steps out side the door then the lights went off Missouri grabbed on to you and Wash to make sure you guys were still there. Then you heard more and more footsteps come to your door then the banging started. Your eyes had got used to the dark and you could make out the shapes of everybody. They looked at each other and then at the window. "Move!" Missouri whispered. Everybody sprinted to the window except Missouri she picked you up and carried you to the window. She set you down by the wall and helped the others out Wash refused to go out due to his promise. The banging got louder and louder the door started to come off the hinges. You looked at her in fear as she helped you out the window.

"You'll be right behind me right?" You asked. She nodded.

"I'll see you later (Y/n)." She smiled. You looked down and the others were ready to catch you.' _I hate trust falls!_ ' You thought as you fell. Missouri nodded and looked at Wash.

"If you want me to go than its a big fat no." He said crossing his arms.

"What if we went out together?" She asked. Wash smiled

"That would be the best choice, considering that the door is about to break." He said getting on the window gingerly grabbing her waist and pulling her in front of him. They looked down and the others were waiting to catch them also.

"You ready?" Wash asked. Missouri took in a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah." She said the hinges on the door broke and the zombies flooded in Wash Jumped off holding Missouri then the zombies grabbed her and snatched her from his arms. "WAAAAASSSHHH!"

"MISSSSOUUURRRIII!" He yelled as he fell into their arms Striker grabbed him as he struggled to go back inside. "LET ME GO!" He cried.

"I can't she's gone!" Striker yelled. You covered your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming.

"She can't be." Church said. "She's-she's our leader our inspiration our fire she can't be gone!" Church yelled

"The pretty blue lady is gone?" Caboose asked on the verge of crying. Master Chief went and hugged him.

"The pretty blue lady is gone." He said sadly. Gipsy fell on her knees and looked at the window where Missouri disappeared and screamed. Cherno and Tacit ran over to her.

"Quiet." Tacit sobbed. "She can't be dead she wouldn't go out like that. I know Missouri."

 **Missouri's P.O.V**

I was ripped from Washes arms and my eyes widened.

"WAAAAASSSHHH!" I yelled as I reached for him he tried to grab my hand but it was too late the zombies had pulled me in.

"MISSSSOUUURRRIII!" I heard him yell I started crying as I heard him screaming 'Let me go' once he hit the ground. I had to think fast so I took out my sword as they pulled me in I turned around and sliced the closest ones to me. Their heads fell off and the others came at her she took a fighting stance and started slicing. They would not stop coming at me and one managed to bite me. And that's what made me go into killer mode my eyes turned a deadly shade of red. I looked at the wound and let the antivenin and it automatically healed and I let out a battle cry. I sliced all of them then I heard Gipsy scream and I remembered what I was fighting for I was fighting for them. For him. For her. For (Y/N). For My team. My family. I started to get better and better as I heard Wash and the others Cheering me on. I moved elegantly like I was dancing with Wash just with slicing. I was in my own fantasy killing zombies like Wash was right there with me telling me I was doing great. I purposely overheated and let out a Fire charge and all the zombies died. My eyes turned to their normal Gray and I ran to the armory.

 **Your P.O.V**

You hoped Tacit was right, That's all you could do was hope. Wash was a mess Striker had to knock him out to keep him from screaming, you didn't have to worry about Gipsy screaming anymore she had no voice. You looked at Striker with tears in your eyes he looked at you then looked down.

"We need to go to the Armory." He said.

"Gipsy and I will stay here with Wash." You say voice cracking. Striker nods and hugs you.

"I'll be back guys." He said. "I promise."

"Be careful." You say. He nodded and ran into the building. Gipsy huffed and plopped herself down next to Wash, examining the wound on the back of his head from Striker. You didn't know what to say you just sat down on the other side of him and looked at Gipsy.

"Stay away from him (Y/N)." It was Gipsy's voice. But she didn't have a voice anymore!

"What?! HOW AM I HEARING YOU?" Gipsy rolled her eyes.

"Can't you get it through your big head? You died last night EL had done it to make you a jaeger and you never knew. You just brushed it off as a dream cause being a human your whole life you wouldn't be able to handle it all."

"But, it doesn't make any sense. I haven't had any training or anything."

"My point exactly." Gipsy said annoyed. "Just stop messing with my man (Y/N), I just lost my sister and I ain't about to lose Striker." You looked down at Wash and saw his pained expression. Was Missouri That important to him. "Yes she is..." She said suddenly startling you. "You wouldn't know how much he _**loves**_ her. It's confusing and amazing at the same time. And if you lost someone you love at least 3 or 4 times you just don't wanna brush it off, but you also don't wanna fret over her, I wouldn't of been what she wanted..." She trailed off looking at wash with a hurt expression and tears filled her eyes. "And I don't know how we jaegers can be compatible without her, its just impossible to live without someone like that." She said her lips stretching into a frown. "I cant bear to remember holdin' her, seeing her so-so weak so beat up, so helpless. She was my sister, My best friend, my world we had the most special bond we shared everything. Our call signs, our bed, our food, our room, our last names, anything and now she's gone probably for good this time." You looked at her with a sad expression plastered across your features.

"I-I'm sorry Gips."

"It's not your fault (Y/N), so don't take it that way." You nodded in reply, that's all you could do for the moment you were tongue tied. You looked around and listened for anything before asking any questions.

"So, why haven't my senses kicked in?" You asked gipsy's eyes widened

"Wait, your senses haven't came in yet?"

"Well, yeah I wouldn't be asking if they had." Gipsy stood up and paced around holding her chin.

"I've never seen anything like this except when Missouri turned into a Jaeger," She stopped pacing and looked at you. "Y-You're our lost sister?!"

* * *

:3 Haha! cliff hangah FOOLZ! I have a poem for you guys

 ** _A Hundred Hearts Would be Too Few_**

 ** _To Carry ALL My Love For U_**

 ****LOVE YA AND HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
